Quiet Time
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: After putting Zach to bed, Timmy is gifted by Sparky wearing something he hadnt seen in years... only this time, this was a beautiful gift to behold! TimmyxSparky pairing.


**Hello all! This is the second in a series of birthday one shots for my awesome friend RandallBeast19!! He's been such a patient beastly boy and I can't thank him enough for being so patient while life happened with me- also, HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY!! Again!!! (It passed but we don't count the technicalities, you know.) **

**Anyways, this is a smut story, per requested. And again, please forgive me- the formatting on a phone is going to look like crap, at least until I can get a new laptop. **

**And with that, please enjoy! Not for those under the age of 18, and if this bothers you, please do not read it. Thank you!**

**Quiet Time**

Timmy had almost forgotten two things that night.

One, he was officially a semi adult at 18 human years, and would forever be one due to his last wish to remain 18 forever. He was a parent to a sweet pup named Zach, and with Sparky as his soulmate, things were always exciting and often times noisy. But he wouldn't change anything with his newfound family.

Two, he had the best soulmate in the world, who was currently rocking something he never though would be worn by something of his species. Ever. And might he just say...

It was eye candy he could enjoy over and over again for a very long time.

"S-Sparky...?" Timmy was speechless as his lover walked in on him after putting Zach to bed. He was freshly showered and smelled like a subtly sweet watermelon, but it was what he wore that caught Timmy's attention.

He was clad in only a very tight and revealing pair of pink and white striped speedos. And when he meant 'revealing'... let's just say Timmy would be reminded of why he fell in love with Sparky in the first place.

"Heyyyyy, baby. I see you like what I'm carrying?" Sparky playfully teased and winked as he slowly strutted in like a doggy model. Timmy was still agape and staring at the bulge the teeny speedos did nothing to contain- Sparky was literally about to burst.

"Well, you know I've always loved it- it's how our little Zach came to be- gah!"

In the process of explaining his case, Sparky had poofed behind Timmy and smacked his perfectly round, perfectly his behind- and the slap resonated throughout their bedroom. Timmy blushes and whirled around, pretending to be upset.

"Sparky!! What if-"

Timmy's lips were suddenly caught in a loving kiss, effectively ending any scolding, pretend or otherwise, that he was going to say. Sparky pulled slightly away, for just a split second.

"Hmmm, what were you saying, baby? Because I didn't catch it." Sparky said in a low, almost seducing tone. Timmy was panting a little but tried to compose himself.

"I-I was saying-"

And once again, he was swept into a whirlwind of wet tongue lightly toying with an unsuspecting mouth. Timmy felt his knees buckle a little and had to hold onto Sparky for his life.

"Sorry, what? I still missed that."

Timmy wasn't one to give up so easily and quickly reached for Sparky's package, grabbing it and squeezing so hard that Sparky let out a loud howl, once again vibrating the bedroom. Timmy grinned as his mate was agape now.

"Oops, sorry. But you should be careful- might wake our son." Timmy said in a cute, yet sexy manner. Sparky had an evil, mischievous look in his eye.

"Get over here, Timmy Turner." With a swipe of his strong paw, Sparky had his lover in his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Timmy felt himself growing harder by the second- what on earth did Sparky have that made him so desirable?

As Sparky tossed him on the bed, Timmy quickly did away with his nighttime tee and his boxers, leaving his freshly naked body for Sparky to see. Sparky licked his lips and pounced on top his lover.

"Oh, so now you don't mind making noise tonight?" Sparky whispered as he licked Timmy's neck sensually, smiling a little. Timmy's face flushed but he giggled and lightly covered his mouth.

"Well I'm not trying to, but you aren't making it any easier!" He exclaimed as quietly as he could. When Sparky thrusted his hips against Timmy, allowing him to feel the full extent of his rock hard cock, Timmy let out an involuntary moan before he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Sparky!! Zach is right there!!" Timmy giggles again and reached around to smack Sparky's butt as hard as he could. Sparky let out a dramatic gasp and sat up, before he got off and turned around.

"Annnnddd what do you think you're gonna do about ittttttt??" Sparky played around, shaking his furry, sexy, speedo-covered butt in a seductive manner. Timmy grinned and slowly beckoned Sparky to him. Sparky winked but didn't move any closer; in fact, he wagged his furry butt and howled, being mindful of their sleeping son.

"Come on, baby! You have to come and catch me!" Sparky was a bit surprised to see Timmy fully float in the air, his body having a light glow around him. He'd never seen that before and it was quite a shock, if he were honest.

"You gonna come over now or do I need to catch you the old fashion way?" Timmy challenged with a confident smirk. It only took a millisecond before the young man was right behind him, and he made sure he had a powerful slap for Sparky as well.

The echo was super loud, and for a split second, the two parents froze in their fun, hoping Zach didn't think it was a thunderstorm and got scared. Luckily, he didn't move an inch and the two let out a relieved sigh before Timmy poofed them back to their bed.

"You know I got you those speedos when you were like, I don't remember... uhhh, like three? Maybe four?" Timmy whispered as he kissed Sparky's snout and face. Sparky returned it in kind as he snuggles close to his lover.

"Yeah, I know. I kept them for just this moment- and it seems you got a bit turned on by them, too." Sparky grabbed Timmy's perfectly plump behind and squeezed tight, causing Timmy to gasp in pleasure and lightly grind against him.

"You were meant to be a fairy, you know that? You glow perfectly... you are just perfect, Timmy." Sparky whispered against his lips. The two continued to make out passionately, lost in the heat of the moment.

Eventually, as much as Sparky DID look good in the speedos, Timmy was ready for some serious action. He tugged on the waist band of his lover's speedos and then did it again to make them disappear- and to finally allow Sparky's throbbing cock to bless his body with its warmth.

"Oohhhh, you were so turn on by me?" Timmy moaned as he reached over for a small bottle of lube. Sparky stopped him in his tracks.

"Kiss him. He missed you, baby." Sparky said. "And I'm not gonna ask, either."

Timmy felt his own cock actually throb more as Sparky sat atop his face, his throbbing treasure just inches from his lips. He had to admit, it was a long time since they'd done this, and the last time, Timmy was very inexperienced and a bit nervous.

This time, though, Timmy was ready. Licking his lips, Sparky's cock slowly made its way into his waiting mouth. It was warm and pulsing, something Timmy vaguely remembered as his tongue got to work, caressing the shaft and allowing the warmth to calm his nerves.

"Oohhhhh, shit- s-sorry, sorry. Damn..." Sparky moaned. He knew Timmy had been a bit embarrassed from their first time togthed but it seemed as if he'd gained some practice since then. He felt amazing!!

Timmy sucked and kissed his furry lover, and was equally pleased himself when he felt Sparky lick him a little before massaging him with warmed lube. Timmy had to thank his lucky stars- those speedos were the best thing he'd ever done!!

"D-Damn, Timmy... wait, wait, I-I don't want to cum too quick..." Sparky breathed. He poofed off and back, quickly getting Timmy into position. Timmy was a bit flushed and excited at the thought of more of Sparky's massaging AND penatration, and it showed relatively easily.

"Come here, you..." Sparky growler. Timmy loved when Sparky got demanding. It made him that much more sexier.

Without hesitation, Timmt gave in and they shared another deep kiss. Sparky stroked his young lover in a rhythmic movement, gaining wonderful sounds from him as a reward.

Now that they were at their horny max, Timmy decided to have Sparky assume the position this time. Sparky was shocked but went with it, enjoying the newfound assertiveness from Timmy.

"And look at this beauty!" Timmy exclaimed as he slapped Sparky as hard as he could- being careful not to wake Zach, of course. He squeezed and massaged his lover's furry butt as he gently thrusted into him without entering-yet.

"All just for you, baby. I knew you'd love me in those speedos!" Sparky shook his butt and backed it into Timmy, who moaned just at the sight of the wiggling furry booty. His cock told him it was time, and without any warning, he grabbed Sparky's cheeks, spread them open, and went in.

It was perfect- tight around his cock, warm inside, and Timmy had forgotten about the lube, which made entering pretty smooth- and in Sparky's case, a brief shock before pleasure moment.

"Fuck!!" Sparky howled- he didn't care how loud his was being. The brief moment of body joliting pleasure he felt was nothing compared to how fast and hard Timmy was ramming him. Somehow, each time, he was hitting just the right spot and it felt wonderful!

"Oh yeah, I love it... I love you, Sparky..." Timmy grunted as he thrusted even more. Sparky started to get a feel for the rhythm and started backing it up, matching his thrusting.

"H-Holy... holy shit..." Sparky moaned loudly. That felt so damn amazing- what had Timmy been doing when they weren't having sex or caring for their son?

Both man and lover started to feel like they were going to expode. "F-Fuck, baby... fuck, I feel like I-I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!"

Timmy grinned as he slammed even harder. This was it- his cock felt insane and something was bubbling inside of him. With powerful, fast thrusts, squeezing Sparky's butt for support, Timmy felt himself fuming first.

"Holy freaking-I'm gonna cum, Sparky... baby, I'm gonna cum, I-"

Timmy gave the most powerful few thrusts he had left-for now. As he did, warm liquid shot inside Sparky's sore but content butt cheeks. At the same time, Timmy's hand job allowed Sparky to-

"Hang on, baby... hang-oh, oh shit, Timmy... Timmy, fuck!"

Sparky let out what single handily the loudest howl to date. He grunted as his warm seed exploded in his lover's hand.

Now spent and a bit more... covered in love, the pair collapsed amongst the messy bedsheets, messy and sticky hands and warm, naked furry bodies. They shared a brief kiss before snuggling.

"Felt freaking awesome, Sparky." Timmy whispered. Sparky held him tight, running his paws through Timmy's head.

"You think we woke up poor Zach?"

Sparky shrugged, then focused more on his sticky husband's still glowing body.

"You know, we should both wear speedos next time!"

Timmy rolled his eyes and kissed Sparky some more. "Maybe, if you're REALLY good in a few... I might have something you will like."

Tempted by the suggestive comments, and party because he wanted a round 2, Sparky mounted atop Timmy, straddling him and kissing him.

"Oh, I know I'm going to be... so get ready to get me my reward..."

**And done- man, what a freaking week. I hope this came out okay.**

**As to BeastlyBat19: I deeply apologize for your other two gifts coming so late. I still hate this format, so I'm hoping it's at least readable and you get some enjoyment out of it.**

**As always, let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
